Now or Never
by WriterImagine18
Summary: It’s the summer before they all head to college, and there are things that need to be resolved. They thought vacation would be relaxing and stress free. But life has a funny way of showing them that not everything can be so simple.
1. Chapter One/ Shiny Happy People

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN A REALLY LONG TIME SINCE I HAVE WRITTEN ANYTHING, BUT LIFE HAS HAD ME BUSY. ANYWAY, I'M NOT GOING TO RAMBLE ON I WILL JUST START THE STORY. PLEASE REMEMBER TO LEAVE ME SOME FEEDBACK. I LOVE HEARING WHAT Y'ALL HAVE TO SAY. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THE CHARACTERS!**

_**CHAPTER ONE *SHINY HAPPY PEOPLE***_

Riley plops herself down in the sand, watching the waves of the ocean crash against the shore. She revels at the light bluish green color the water holds. She sniffs the air that is whirling around her, and sighs at the salty scent. She feels at peace, a feeling she hasn't had in a long time.

The gang had decided to go to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina for the summer before college started. Which sounded perfect to Riley, except for having to deal with Maya and Lucas being all in love in front of her face. She had been able to avoid their couple interludes, but it seems impossible to do when they are all in the same condo. She knows it shouldn't bother her. Her and Lucas were a thing forever ago and had decided to be friends instead. It seemed like a good idea at the time. She didn't want to ruin what they had, or at least that is what she kept telling herself at the time. Now, looking back on it she knows she was just scared. She was being a baby about it.

She lost her chance.

She knows that and she should be able to let it go. Her best friend has him now.

Riley's brown eyes move away from the spectacular ocean and finds a couple standing off to the side. They are staring into each other's eyes, smiling, while intertwining their fingers. Usually Riley would smile, feel swelled up with happiness for the couple. She had always been happy when she seen others happy as well. But it seemed Riley has changed a lot since she was a naive little girl.

"Why is the most beautiful girl on the beach frowning right now?" A southern voice says, one that Riley has found herself swooning over on many occasions.

Lucas smiles down at the brunette and sits beside her, curious on why she isn't smiling. Of course he has noticed she hasn't been smiling for a long time now.

Riley plasters on the fake smile she has been sporting. "I'm just tired from the trip down here. I'm alright." She looks into Lucas' sea green eyes. No wonder she is so in love with the ocean, it reminds her of him. Everything reminds her of him.

"I feel like you are lying. You have been off lately. I thought this vacation would brighten you up." Lucas looks down at his hands. He hates that she isn't happy. He wishes he could take her sadness away. "I wish you would talk to me."

Riley once again looks at the couple. They are so happy. The brightness of their smiles almost makes her nauseated.

Lucas follows her gaze and spots the adorable couple as well. He smiles at them, but it doesn't completely touch his eyes. It may seem cheesy to most guys his age, but he has always wanted something as real and in love as they seem to be. Maya flashes through his mine, thinking that their relationship isn't where he wished it could be.

He cares about her, but they don't look at each other like people do when they are in love. They don't hold each other like that. Heck, they barely joke around and pick at each other. They fight. Lucas turns his attention to Riley, the source of many of Maya and his fights.

Maya says Riley and Lucas have something still.

Lucas stares at Riley watching the couple walk hand in hand by the shore line. He loves her, he always has. But Riley told him long ago they were friends and that was that. He couldn't change her mind, so he gave up.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Riley snaps Lucas back to earth.

He shakes his head, trying to knock the thoughts of Riley and what they used to be to the back of his head. "I'm just worried about you." Which isn't far from the truth. He is worried about her. She isn't the girl she used to be.

Riley rolls her eyes and gets to her feet. "I'm alright, cowboy." She holds her hand out for Lucas to take.

He holds onto her soft hand and pushes himself up as she pulls him. He trips a bit though and smacks against her, almost knocking her down.

Riley's breath hitches in her throat. She is so close to him, so close to being able to grab him and kiss him. She looks down at his light pink lips and then back up into his eyes.

Lucas gulps. His heart starts hammering in his chest. Being only a few mere inches away from her makes it difficult to control the urge he feels sprouting inside of him.

"Are you two ready to go eat? Everyone is waiting." Farkle interrupts the moment they were sharing.

Lucas back away from Riley, scolding himself for getting caught up in her. He can't do stuff like this, not with him dating her best friend. "Yeah, I was just finding Riles." He walks ahead of Farkle, ignoring the look on his face, and trudges up the sand to the condo.

Riley begins up it as well, with Farkle in tow.

"So what was that?" Farkle asks.

Riley sighs before shrugging her shoulders. "It was nothing. He tripped when I was pulling him up." She looks at Farkle, who is beside her now. "There is nothing between us." She reassures him.

Farkle nods curtly, knowing that is far from the truth. He has known them for years now. He knows how much they love each other. Even if they are in denial.

The moon is shining against the sky as Maya and Lucas walk down the shoreline. The waves are crashing against their bare feet and there is faint music playing in the background from a condo.

It's a picture perfect moment.

At least from the outside.

"I still don't know what we are supposed to do, Ranger Rick." Maya says, completely aggravated.

Lucas keeps from rolling his eyes, tired of her calling him that. He thought by now she would say his actual name. "If you are willing to try, we can make it work. Long distance can work."

After summer ends, they are heading college.

Maya got accepted to NYU to be an artist and she had hoped that Lucas would apply there too.

Instead, he applied to Princeton and got accepted. And so did Riley.

Maya chews on her bottom lip. A habit for when she is agitated. It seems she does this often when she is with Lucas. "How are you so confident in us?"

"How are you not?" Lucas challenges back.

Maya rolls her blue eyes and stops in her tracks. "Don't you dare try and act like I don't have faith in us."

Lucas throws his hands up in the air. "That's what it sounds like, Maya. If you don't think we can make it then say that." He stares at her, wondering if she will say they won't make it. Wondering if he even wants to try.

Maya crosses her arms over her chest. She doesn't understand why they can't get along for just a few minutes. She sees the way Riley and him are with each other. She looks down at her feet. She doesn't want him to go to college with her. "I want to try." She says barely above a whisper, her usual confident voice has evaporated at the moment.

Lucas begins walking again, wanting to believe that the feeling that's washing over is relief. But his denial has been on high lately.

Meanwhile, Riley is on the balcony standing next to Farkle. Her hands are gripping the railing, making her fists white.

"I just wish you would have said something." Farkle says.

"It wouldn't have made a difference." Riley tells him. "Maya likes him a lot and apparently he feels the same way."

Farkle shakes his head. He's been keeping too much to himself and it's becoming a weight he doesn't want to bear. "I think it would have made a big difference, Riles." He walks back into the cool room before she can say anything to him. He spots Smackle talking to Zay on the couch and smiles at his girl.

Smackle smiles back and gets off the couch. She walks to her boyfriend and places a simple kiss on his cheek.

Farkle is so glad that they are simple. No drama. He couldn't deal with all the complications that his friends deal with daily. "I love you." He tells her, full heartedly.

"I love you too." She says back.

Josh saunters out of his room then. He had decided to join them all on their vacation. He needed a break from New York before school started again. "Well aren't you two just adorable." He points out. He looks around the room to see if Maya and Lucas are there. "Where is the other couple?"

Zay props his feet up where Smackle was sitting. "They were having their everyday fight about college. So they decided to go walk on the beach and try to clear it up."

Josh shakes his head. They are always fussing about something. Maya deserves better than to be in a relationship that isn't going anywhere, as that's how he feels about theirs. "Well maybe they will clear it up."

Farkle looks out to the balcony where Riley is standing. "I don't know what will happen." He says aloud, his voice distant, watching his friend struggle outside.

_I KNOW THAT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER, I PROMISE THEY WILL BE LONGER. BUT WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK WILL HAPPEN? PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK IT MOTIVATES ME!_


	2. Chapter Two Poker Face

_HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED. I ALSO WANTED TO SAY I KNOW YOU ALL ARE WORRIED ABOUT THE SITUATION I MADE, BUT NO WORRIES I HAVE A PLAN! JUST STICK WITH ME . DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR THEIR CHARACTERS!_

**CHAPTER TWO/ POKER FACE**

The sun shines through the window of Riley's room, giving her a sense of warmth. She rises up from the comfortable pillow and slides out of the bed. A yawn escapes from her mouth as she walks to her bathroom to freshen up.

One thing has not changed about her.

She is still a morning person.

Riley turns the knob on the shower to on, and sets the water to a perfect temperature. She undresses and steps into the blissful water. It rains down on her, and she almost feels as though it's washing her stress down the drain. Almost.

She knows she has to do a better job at keeping her feelings for Lucas at bay. It's harder being on vacation with them though.

She runs her coconut body wash down the length of hers legs as she tries to rack her brain on what to do. How can she pretend like everything is okay? She hears the bathroom door open and close. She places her arms over her chest, shocked someone is in there. "Hello?"

A chuckle escapes from her best friend, Maya. "Hello. I didn't mean to freak you out."

Riley pokes her from behind the shower curtain and sticks her tongue out. "You should know by now I'm easily frightened." She sees the expression on Maya's face, knowing something is wrong. "Are you ok?"

Maya runs her fingers through her hair and sighs loudly. She hates bringing up her relationship with Lucas to her. But she needs her best friend. "What do you think about me and Lucas?" The words sting her tongue.

Riley blinks a few times, trying to process the question. What does she think about them? She almost wants to laugh. "I don't think it matters what I think, Maya. It matters what you think."

Maya stares down at her hands. She doesn't know what to do. Months ago she saw Lucas in a whole new light. She seen him as this crazy hot, southern guy with a great personality.

And he is. He had grown up to be even more good looking than what he was younger.

Maya thought they would be great together at the time. To this day she doesn't know why. Her throughts go to Josh. She had waited for him for so long before he had told her he was dating someone and it was serious. She pinpoints that to be a couple weeks before she told Lucas she had feelings for him. She shakes her head at herself. She did not get with Lucas out of spite. There was something between them and there has been. At least she thinks so. All they have really done is kiss, and there have been some make outs here and there. They go on dates, when they aren't fussing about petty things.

Another sigh escapes from the blonde's lips.

Riley finishes up with her shower and turns the knob towards off. "Can you hand me that towel on the hook?" She asks, getting Maya out of her thinking funk.

Maya grabs the fluffy, towel and hands it to her. "I'm so confused, Riles."

Riley takes the towel and wraps it around her tall frame. She exits the shower. "I know you are, but I can't help you with this. This is between you and Lucas." She knows she just sound harsh, and she doesn't mean to be. She takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. She takes Maya's hand in hers and smiles. "Just talk to him. Without getting upset. Say you want to make this work, and that you care about him. That you want to enjoy this summer with him, because there is no one you would rather spend it with, except for me of course."

Maya giggles.

"And will do anything it takes to be with him." Riley continues. "Tell him he is worth the fight." She stops then, noticing the look on her best friend's face. "Just say something like that." She opens the bathroom door and walks into her bedroom for the summer.

Maya follows, and chooses to ignore Riley's facial expression during that little speech. "Thank you." She simply says.

Riley is about to respond when a knock sounds at the door. "Who is it?" She asks.

Smackle the inches the door open and slides in. "The guys are wanting to go down to the beach and swim. Are you guys up for it?"

"Definitely! I'll go put on my bikini! It's time to forget troubles and have some fun!" She winks at her two friends and exits the room.

Smackle looks at Riley. "Are you coming?"

Riley nods. "It sounds good to me. I could use some vitamin sea."

Smackle laughs and leaves to let Riley get ready for the beach.

Riley opens her dresser and takes out the purple bikini she bought before she came here. She slips it on and walks over to the mirror. She slides her fingertips down her stomach.

She had been working out, taking all her frustration out on her body. Looking at it now in the mirror, she's glad she did. She looks different from when she did when she was little. Her tall legs actually match with the rest of her now. Her chest isn't the biggest, but has grown over the years into a good enough size for her. Her curls hang long, and the brown color looks lighter from being out in the sun. A tan has appeared slightly from running outside.

Running had become an obsession for her. Anytime she felt the need to cry, she ran. She knows it sounds like she is running away from her problems, and maybe in a way she is. But if she has to convince people she is still a bright and shiny person, she has to do something to help with the darkness she has.

Her fingers run up to her mouth, running the tips over her smile. It isn't brightening or one that people would stop and compliment. It's rehearsed.

Riley steps away from the reflection, tired of looking the facade she has formed. She throws on jean shorts and tank top. She slips her manicured feet into some flip flops, grabs the pineapple infested beach bag, and heads out of her room.

Everyone is out and ready, waiting

Zay hops off the couch. "Good you are ready. Let's go!"

Everyone laughs as he runs out the door. They all follow behind him. Once they have used the elevator to get the ground floor, they walk out into blazing sun. They walk out into the beach area and begin to set up their gear.

Maya sets her umbrella into the sand, not wanting the sun to burn her light skin, and places a chair underneath it. She slips off her shorts and shirt, and spots Josh in the corner of her eye, staring at her. A smile stretches across her face. She runs her fingers through her blonde hair, and feigns innocence as she bends over to grab a towel out of her bag.

Josh eyes her bent over and lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He stares for a few seconds before an arm bumps him.

Zay shakes his head. That is his best friend's girlfriend Josh is staring at. "Maybe you should focus on something else." He tells him, before heading into the ocean.

Josh nods, peeks another look at Maya, before following Zay.

Meanwhile, Riley awkwardly slips off her shorts and tank top. She may have grown into her body, but she doesn't exactly know how to be confident. Her brown eyes revert to Lucas and her mouth almost drops open.

Lucas stands tall and tan. His stomach is covered with sculpted abs and his sea green eyes shine from the sunlight. He smiles at Riley, trying to hide the fact he is looking at her too.

He has never seen her in a bikini, or much of her body in general. She's beautiful. From her brown hair that has lightened, to her long tan legs. But the most beautiful thing about her right now, is the smile that is actually touching her shining brown eyes. It's a smile he has missed.

Riley places a stray curl behind her ear. She feels her cheeks heating from Lucas.

"Do you want to go into the water or lay out for awhile?" Maya asks, interrupting the moment. She didn't notice though, her eyes has been on Josh jumping the waves.

Riley unglues her eyes from Lucas and sets her towel on the sand. "I say lay out and when we get hot go cool off in the ocean."

Maya agrees and sits under her umbrella.

Riley plops herself on the towel and covers her eyes with her black sunglasses. She would like to say it's for the sun, but if she was honest with herself it would be to watch Lucas in the ocean.

She shakes her head at herself. She needs to do better at hiding her feelings.

But it seems she isn't the only one hiding what's really going on inside.

**_THANK YOU FOR READING!!! PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME FEEDBACK AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! (:_**


	3. Chapter Three Danger Zone

**_Thank you to everyone who has left me feedback and are reading my story! I appreciate it so much! But here is the next chapter I hope y'all like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or their characters!_**

**CHAPTER THREE/ DANGER ZONE**

"I can't believe we are going to be separated for so long." Maya says to Riley as they continue to watch the guys act like idiots in the waves.

Riley sighs. "I know it's going to be different." She doesn't want to think about how much is going to change once they all move away from each other. She looks out to Lucas, who is returning her gaze. She will have him there, and she isn't sure if that's a good or bad thing.

Maya rolls her eyes. She is getting tired of seeing them look at each other. "I'm talking about us and you are looking at my boyfriend." She says aloud, her patience running thin.

Riley raises up and gets on her feet. "I'm surprised you noticed anything other than my uncle." She spats back. She regrets it as soon as the words leave her mouth. It isn't fair of her to get upset. She _was _looking at Lucas.

Maya gets up from her chair, but Smackle jumps into the middle. "How about we go swim?" She says, hoping the drama will fizzle out.

Maya takes in a deep breath and lets it out. "Sounds good. I'm going to go swim with _my _boyfriend." She turns away from them and trudges her way through the sand. The ocean water hits her feet as regret finally hits her. She shouldn't have been so rude to Riley. She hadn't really been noticing Lucas until she saw Riley was.

Lucas walks towards the blonde. "What's going on? Why does Riley look upset?"

Maya's blue eyes roll and her arms folds across her chest. "Of course you would notice something is wrong with her. What about me? I'm upset!" Her voice carries across the beach and people begin to avert their eyes towards them.

Lucas places a hand on her arm to calm her down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad." He hugs her. "What's wrong?"

Maya backs away and shakes her head. "Don't try and sweet talk me. You were looking at her while she was laying out. Don't deny it." She waits for him to defend himself.

Lucas tries to smash down the anger he feels springing up. It wasn't a few minutes before he was looking at Riley he saw Maya staring at Josh. "I'm not going to get into this again. I just want to enjoy our time here. Is that possible?"

Maya looks down at her feet and her face heats up. She doesn't know why she is so angry with him. She isn't innocent either. She knows they have been rocky, and that's why they aren't all about each other right now. A smile places on her mouth and she squishes the words she was about to say to make him more mad. "You are right." She can't be upset with him, because she isn't so innocent herself.

Josh is standing in the background, fed up with them and their dysfunctional relationship. He's so confused about it all. He wonders why they are trying to force their relationship to work. Guilt begins to surface. A few months back he had started dating this girl Julie, who seemed like a perfect fit at the time. He had told Maya about her and said he wanted to see where things go with her.

Maya was furious with him and so hurt, and he understands why. She stopped talking to him for the longest time, until he came to his brother's house and saw Maya and Lucas together. It completely shocked him, considering how much Riley and Lucas seemed to care about each other.

Farkle steps forward to the couple. "How about we all go upstairs, get ready and go eat. Then we can go to that bonfire I heard about from some people. It's only a few condos down from us."

Lucas agrees and takes Maya's hand in his. "Is that good with you?"

Maya nods and looks up at Riley, who is still standing next to Smackle. "Sounds good. Let's just have a good time."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

They come back to the condo after a great dinner at a seafood joint. They laughed, talked about good times, and ate buckets of crab legs. It felt like their group was back to normal.

Riley and Maya chose to forget what happened between them on the beach. They figured it was best to leave it alone instead of fighting more about it.

They are getting ready in Smackle's room for the bonfire that is transpiring a few condos away.

"You girls look amazing." Smackle tells them.

Riley is sporting shorts that show off her legs well, and a floral print top that barely comes above her waist line, with a bright yellow thin cardigan.

Maya decided on a black crop top, short white studded shorts, and a bandana to match in her long blonde hair.

"So do you Smackle." Riley says, glad she decided to let her borrow her sundress. She looks so beautiful.

Smackle smiles brightly and swirls around in the yellow sundress. "Thank you for letting me wear it."

Riley smiles. "Anytime!" She finishes up her pink lip gloss and runs her fingers through her brown curls. "This bonfire is going to be a lot of fun."

Maya nods in agreement before putting on her own red lipstick, making her blue eyes pop. "I say we let loose and have no cares tonight." She is ready to be stress free tonight. She ain't going to worry about anything but putting the drinks back.

Riley agrees with her. "I'm ready for no worries too."

They head out of the room and see the guys are all ready. They are in their swim trunks and no shirts. They definitely dressed up for the occasion.

Zay rolls his eyes at the girls. "It took you guys long enough. We are ready to party." He pumps his fist into the air.

The girls laugh at their friend.

"Well let's go." Maya says and begins her way out the door. She is craving some fun tonight.

It takes them about ten minutes to get to the bonfire and it's roaring to life. There is music blaring around them, a bar filled with plenty drinks, and tiki lights standing in the sand so everyone can see.

Riley has never been to a party, and definitely not a wild beach one. She already feels her nerves kicking into high gear. But instead of letting them take toll, she saunters right up to the bartender. "A shot of tequila please."

The guy eyes her up and down, and winks at the gorgeous girl. He doesn't ask her age, just pours the liquid into the shot glass and slides it to her. "There you go, sexy."

Riley cringes at the comment, but slides money toward him.

He shakes his head and slides it back. "You drink for free tonight."

She gives him an awkward smile. "Thank you." She puts the glass to her lips and shoots down the liquid. It burns all the way down and she coughs a few times. It tastes terrible. Her eyes find Maya and Lucas dancing to a song and heart lurches. She is not going to let them take her fun away. "Two more shots." She says and waits for the bartender to pour more.

Second shot goes down with the same burn.

Third shot seems easier, more tolerable.

Another shot, and Riley starts smiling from ear to ear.

Fifth shot, and her body begins to move with the beat of the music.

She feels good. She feels free, like nothing can touch her at the level she is at right now. She feels unstoppable.

Lucas is sipping a beer with Zay as his eyes find Riley dancing with a drink in her hand. "How much has she drank?" He asks him, feeling worried.

Zay shrugs his shoulders, sipping on his first beer. He didn't want to get crazy tonight and neither did Lucas. "I don't know man, but she definitely seems out of it. Want me to watch out for her?"

Lucas sets his beer down, knowing he needs to have a clear mind for her tonight. "No I can take care of her." He walks towards her ignoring Zay's comment about Maya probably not liking that.

Riley sways her hips and waves her hands in the air. She hasn't felt so amazing in her whole life. She finishes off her drink and decides to go for another one, but runs into a stool. "Ow, I didn't see you there." She says to the item.

Lucas takes her arm and pulls her against him. "Are you ok?" He can tell she is completely out of it, in her own world.

Riley smiles up at her Texan hero and turns against his body, making it hard on Lucas. "I am now." She bats her eyelashes up at him and presses herself against his muscular body. "Thank you, cowboy."

Lucas uses all the strength he has to restrain from grabbing her and kissing her. This is going to be difficult. "I think you are a little drunk. Let's go back to the condo." He slides his fingers iinto hers and begins to slightly pull her in that direction.

Riley pulls her hand away from and falls on her butt in the sand. "I don't want to go. I'm actually having fun for once." She pushes herself to her feet and tries to go back to the bar.

The bartender smiles at the drunk brunette. "Want me to take care of you?" He asks.

Lucas stomps towards him, his face ablaze from the anger that is forming inside of him. "You better back off."

The guy throws his hands in the air, surrendung. "Sorry, I didn't know she had a boyfriend. I just thought she was ready for a good time."

Lucas takes in a deep breath before he punches the guy. "Just stay away." He eyes Riley, who is barely able to stand at this point. He puts his arms underneath her and begins or carry her bridal style. "I'm taking you back, ok?"

Riley places her head on his chest and sniffles. "Why are you doing this?" Her voice sounds sad, but she can't seem to control her mouth at the moment. "Why aren't you with Maya?"

Lucas begins to walk down the beach to the condo. "I want to take care of you, Princess."

Riley's eyes begin to water. She hasn't heard him call her that in a long time. Did she imagine it? Is she just that drunk?

Meanwhile, Maya has been drinking some shots herself, dancing against Josh.

He is trying hard to resist the beautiful girl, but the alcohol he had been drinking is making it difficult. "You are amazing." He says aloud.

Maya giggles. "You are too."

Farkle shakes his head at them and stomps to the two. He will not allow them to make this mistake. "Ok delegate you two." He motions for Zay to help with Josh while he handles Maya. "Time to go."

Maya grumbles against Farkle. "I was having fun."

Farkle rolls his eyes. "Too much fun."

Smackle helps him with her and they all begin their way back.

Lucas finally gets back with Riley and carries her to her room. He gently lays her on the bed and grabs a trash can from her bath room. "I'm sure you are going to need this." He says and sets it near her. He runs to the kitchen, nabs a wash cloth and glass of water. He sets them on her night table. "Goodnight, Riles." He turns to leave but her hand finds his.

"Please don't leave me. I need you." Tears spring to her eyes as she says this to him.

He tries to turn away, but her voice and the way she is looking at him stops him. "Okay." Before he can gran an extra blanket to lay on the floor, Riley pulls him to her bed.

"I want you to hold me." She says softly.

He abliges, not able to resist her talking to him like this. He pulls the comforter over them and wraps his muscular arms around her body.

Riley sighs against him and moves in closer to him. "Thank you for always being here for me." She whispers before falling asleep in his arms.

Lucas kisses the top of her head and keeps his arms around her. "Anything for you." He whispers back even though he knows she can't hear him.

**Alright that was the end of that chapter! Please comment and let me know what you think. I'm loving the feedback!!**


	4. Chapter Four There’s a fine, fine line

**_Thank you all so much for reviewing and letting me know what you think! I'm loving the feedback! I'm definitely having fun writing this! But here is the next chapter and let me know what you think. Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or their characters._**

**CHAPTER FOUR/ THERE'S A FINE, FINE LINE**

The bile at the back of Riley's throat burns. She swallows it down and wipes her bottom lip. Her head feels like it's cracking open. She leans back against the cold wall tiles and tries to hold it all together-the puking, the headache, her sanity.

She cuddled with Lucas last night, begged him to stay with her. She let the alcohol take control, made decisions she shouldn't have made.

A knock sounds at the bathroom door before Lucas walks in, still wearing the same clothes he had on from last night. He hasn't left her side once, and when she woke up this morning she rushed to the bathroom. "Are you feeling okay?" He asks, knowing it was a stupid question, but not knowing what else to say. He held her last night, and he would like to say it was because she needed a friend to take care of her. He would like to. Of course he would be there for any friend that needed help, but it's different with her. It always has been.

Riley gives a rehearsed smile before reverting her eyes to her feet. "I'm okay. You don't have to check on me."

Lucas steps closer to her, but she moves away from him, which is difficult in such a small bathroom.

"Is Maya okay?" Riley asks. She thought she overheard Farkle saying something about her being drunk too last night.

"She is still sleeping," Lucas begins. "Can we talk about last night?"

Riley was hoping he would sweep it under the rug. She doesn't want to talk about how horrible of a person she is. She has been in turmoil ever since she woke up. "I'd rather not." Her voice is strained.

Lucas places a hand on her arm. "Why? We have always been able to talk to each other." That is one of the things he loves about her. They can talk about anything. And he has been going crazy thinking about last night. He has to know if she was just lonely, or really needed him with her.

If she has feelings for him.

Riley sighs before walking to the sink. She turns the knob that a capital H on the top of it, and then slightly turns the other one. After. A few seconds later she cups her hands under the running water and splashes the warm liquid on her face. She does that a few times before turning it off and grabbing the hand towel that is hanging to the side.

Lucas waits patiently for her to finish, hoping that she will tell him what's on her mind.

Riley dries her face, feeling at least a tad bit refreshed. She was killing time, but it seems he isn't going to leave without an explanation. She turns on her heel and faces her Texan hero. "You are dating my best friend." She says, her eyes filling up with just those words. "So last night was just me needing a friend to comfort me and you were the first one I saw." She chews on the inside of her mouth, making a sore appear.

Lucas registers her words and looks deep into her brown eyes. "And if I wasn't dating her?"

His question hangs in the air between them. He places a hand on her arm. He pleads her with his eyes.

The body is a slave to it's impulses. But the thing that makes them human is what they can control. After the storm, after the rush, after the heat of the moment has passed, they cool off and clean up the messes they have made. They can try and let go of what was.

That thought goes through Riley's mind like a freight train. She can clean up her mess. She has to.

Riley takes in a deep breath, trying to get control of this situation, of her emotions. She holds back the tears that are threatening to escape, and folds her arms over her chest. "It doesn't matter because YOU are dating her. We are friends, Lucas. That's all. Ok?"

Lucas nods, sad he upset her. "Ok."

Riley gives him a curt nod and walks out of the bathroom. She rushes out of the condo room and within minutes she is on the beach. She plops herself where she did the first day they got there, and cries.

Meanwhile, Maya is awake, standing on the balcony. She hears the balcony door slide open and turns to find Josh standing there. "Hey." She says, avoiding eye contact with him.

He rolls his eyes and walks toward the railing. He grips it. "So are we pretending nothing happened last night." He says. "Again."

Maya glares at him for a few seconds before she softens her gaze. "Nothing happened. We danced that's it."

Josh shakes his head. He is so confused with this girl. "So it's exactly like a month ago. You drink and go after me, and the next day you pretend you don't want to be with me." He gives her a thumbs up. "Just freaking awesome, Maya."

Maya gives him another glare. "Just stop, Josh. I told you this complicated. I love Lucas. This isn't easy on me." Tears spring to her eyes. "When you told me you had feelings for me that night I couldn't resist kissing you, because that's all I've ever wanted." She swipes away a stray tear angrily. "But you told when I was already with him. You are too late."

Josh's blue eyes begin to fill up as well. "You really think he would still be with you if he found out? You two aren't right for each other any way, Maya." He checks behind him to see if anyone is looking at them through the balcony doors. Once he sees no one is, he places both his hands on each of her shoulders. "You wouldn't keep coming back to me if he was the right one."

Maya shakes her head and looks down at her feet. She is completely confused. Her thoughts are so jumbled. She takes ahold of his hands and sets them to his side. "You are the one who decided to date someone else first. It's not my fault it didn't work out with her. But I'm with Lucas and you won't change that."

Josh sighs heavily. "You are settling and you know it. I know you think you are second choice, but you aren't. It didn't work out with me and her because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I love you, Maya. And I know you love me too. You are just too damn stubborn to admit it. It's only when you are drunk when the true feelings show." He turns away from her and leaves her on the balcony.

She tries to hold back her tears.

Is he right?

Is she settling?

No. She loves Lucas.

She repeats that to herself a few times in her head, almost like she is trying to convince herself.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Riley, Maya, and Smackle are sitting at the picnic table, drinking ice cold smoothies from the smoothie bar a few condos down from them.

The guys are playing in the pool, trying to see who can hold their breath under water the longest.

Smackle shakes her head at them. "Boys, they are so immature." She says with a laugh.

Riley nods in agreement and takes another sip from her strawberry banana smoothie. Her eyes avoid Lucas and his wet abs. She has been avoiding him completely since this morning.

Maya is stirring her straw in the mango liquid and staring off into space. She stirs it in slow circles, letting it melt. She has let a lot of things happen that she shouldn't have.

"Okay you two have been acting weird all day today, well more weird than usual anyway. What is going on?" Smackle questions, looking between the two best friends. She waves her hand in front of Maya's face, which looks completely dazed.

Maya blinks a couple times before giving her friend a slight smile. "I'm sorry I'm still hung over from last night. What are we talking about?" She looks at Riley.

Riley is staring into her drink, almost like it holds all the answers. She saw Maya and Josh on the balcony. She doesn't know what exactly transpired between them, but it seemed fishy. She wants to mention it, but she's too afraid to start the conversation. Anger has been surfacing a lot since she saw the scene too. Her emotions are everywhere.

"You okay, Riles?" Maya asks, sensing her best friend I'd overthinking.

Riley looks up from her drink and meets Maya's eyes. "I'm just hung over." She says, copying her words.

Smackle can sense tension and randomly gets up from the bench. "How about we go on the boardwalk tonight and maybe go in the amusement park?" She looks around at the guys too, to see if they are up for it.

"I'm down for some amusement." Zay says before diving back into the pool water.

Everyone agrees, hoping that this is what the whole group needs. A night out to forget the troubles that are lying within.

They all decide to head in, except Farkle stops Maya. "Can we talk?" He asks, hoping she won't try and run away.

She nods.

Farkle gestures for her to sit at the picnic table she was just at. "Do you remember our conversation from months ago?"

Another nod.

He chews the inside of his cheek. "I told you this was going to happen and you didn't listen to me." He shakes his head. "I hate how broken this group is, and I'm not saying this is all your fault. It isn't entirely. But you do have to take some of the blame. Especially after our conversation from awhile back."

Maya remembers it clear as day. Guilt surfaces and tears spring to her eyes again today. "I'm sorry, okay? You warned me and I didn't listen. But I love Lucas."

As soon as the words sounds in Farkle's ears, it sounds more determined than in love. He focuses on the blonde and places a hand on hers. "I really hope you do, because this group is falling apart, and I hope it isn't for nothing. I love you and Riley, and I just want you both to be happy like I am." He stands to his feet. "Now let's go get ready."

Maya stands also and follows behind him.

He was right.

And she doesn't have a clue on how to mend her part of this. Her head is so messed up right now. And the one person she wants to talk to, is one she can't face at the moment.

**_Alright that was the end of that chapter! What do you think will happen? And what do you think the conversation Farkle had with Maya was? Please leave feedback and thank you so so so much for reading!! Oh and the a's in the story are signifying that it is later on, the stars wouldn't work lol anyway everyone have a great night!_**


	5. Do-You-Know?

**_Here is the next chapter. I'm so sorry for how long it has taken me to update. There has been a lot going on in my life and I've had to take a break on here. There was some hateful messages about my story, but I decided I wanted to continue with it. I wanted to make this more clear that this story does focus on everyone, but this is mostly a Rucas story. I apologize and I'm going to try and update more frequently now. Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or their characters._**

**CHAPTER FIVE/ Do You Know?**

**FLASHBACK**

Maya is sitting in the comfortable chair at Topanga's Cafe, leaned back with a latte in her hands. She lets the steam swirl up to her face, taking in the vanilla, coffee scent. She needed a source of caffeine, anything to keep her mind at ease. She takes a few sips of the hot liquid, before noticing that Farkle is sitting on the couch beside her chair.

"Hey Farkle." She says to him.

He looks at the blonde for a moment, trying to find the words to say. He doesn't want to upset her, and he isn't trying to. "Hey Maya." He starts simply.

Her eyebrow raises, curious to why he is acting so weird towards her. "What's up?"

Farkle takes in a few deep breaths. "Lucas told me you admitted to having feelings for him."

Maya nods. It was a few hours ago. He hadn't said much to her, just that he had to ponder on it.

Farkle leans on his knees with his arms to get closer. "When did you start liking him again? The last time I heard you say anything like that was years ago in Texas." He says it calmly, not sure if he is getting aggravated with her or with himself for getting involved.

Maya's blue eyes revert to the latte that is still clutched in her hands. Once again, she lets the steam swarm to her face, wishing it held the answers. "I don't know, Farkle. I guess it just started happening."

Farkle bites his lip. "When Josh started dating that girl?"

Maya's head snaps up. "What are you saying? That I've just decided to have feelings for Lucas because I can't have him?"

"I don't know, Maya. But you haven't showed the slightest interest until now." He calms his voice and places a hand on hers. "I'm not trying to upset you. I know you are confused and lost. But you need to be sure about how you feel this time." Another breath escapes his lips. "Do you know that Riley still loves Lucas?"

Maya shakes her head and slams the coffee on the table. "No she doesn't! They haven't been a thing in a long time!" She looks around the cafe, noticing some people have stopped what they were doing to focus on her outburst.

Farkle stands to his feet and touches her arm. "She loves him. She always has and she always will. I don't want any of you to get hurt. This is a complicated situation"

Maya glares at him, not wanting to hear any of this. "Just leave me alone. I know what I'm doing, Farkle." She walks past him and pushes the cafe door open to escape their conversation.

**PRESENT**

Maya is staring off into space, into the black hole of her mind. Months ago, she was trying to be convincing when Farkle came to talk to her that day. She honestly had convinced herself. Now, she's lost in the confusion that is her life. She isn't angry at Farkle. She knows in his own way he is trying to help.

To help with the mess that she is a part of.

Riley waves a caramel covered apple in her best friend's face, noticing that Maya is in her own little world.

Maya blinks a couple times before plastering on an awkward smile. "Sorry. I guess I zoned out a bit."

Riley and Maya start walking down the strip that holds all the stores. They get stopped by a handsome guy with light, blonde hair and dimples at the end of his smile. His brown eyes automatically go to Riley, and his dimpled smile grows. "Hi. I don't mean to be rude by interrupting your girls night, but I had to talk to you."

Riley raises an eyebrow at him. "You did?" She doesn't know what else to say. This doesn't really happen to her very often.

The guy nods. "Yeah I saw you from that store," he points to the store she had gotten her caramel apple from. "And I thought to myself, 'this girl is beautiful.' So I followed after you." He laughs awkwardly. "That sounded stalkerish, I'm really not a creep."

Riley awkwardly laughs too. "Well thank you, that's sweet." She looks down at her feet, as a slight blush comes across her cheeks.

Maya notices, and smiles herself. "Her name is Riley, what's yours?" She ignores the look her best friend gives her.

"I'm Cade." He tells them.

Before Riley can open her mouth, Maya speaks for her. "Well Cade, my dear Riley here is single." The words are coming out of her mouth like vomit, she can't stop them. "Maybe you should ask her on a date."

Riley smacks Maya on the arm. What is she doing? Riley doesn't even know this guy.

"Ask who on a date?" Lucas asks, coming up to the end of the conversation. The guys and Smackle are behind him, curious as to what is going on.

Maya turns on her heel and raises her eyebrows up and down. "Cade here is about to ask Riley on a date."

Lucas turns his attention to the strange guy standing in front of them. "She isn't interested." He crosses his arms over his chest, trying to show the guy he means business.

Riley finally looks up from her feet. She turns to Lucas, anger replacing the shyness she was feeling. "And how do you know if I'm interested or not?"

"Because I just...I just know, okay? You don't even know this guy." He gestures his hands towards Cade. "The Riley I know wouldn't do that."

Riley knew he was right. She would never accept a date offer from a stranger, but she hasn't been herself in a long time. Maybe it was time she took a risk. Her brown eyes go to Cade, who is awkwardly watching the scene in front of him. "Do you want to go on a date tomorrow night?" She asks him, throwing caution to the wind.

"Yeah sounds good to me. I mean I was going to ask, but I like a girl who can take charge." He said.

They exchanged numbers and he walked away with a wink.

Lucas stared at Riley in shock. He can't believe she actually did that. "Riles, what were you thinking?" He searches her eyes for an answer, but comes up short.

Her stare is blank. "You don't know me anymore." She spat him and started up the strip.

Maya watches her best friend walk away, and her boyfriend watching her too. "What is your deal, Huckleberry? She isn't _yours_ to control." She states, reminding him he is hers, not Riley's.

"Just stop talking, Maya. I think you have said enough for one night." He told her before walking in the opposite direction. He almost turns back to apologize. He shouldn't have said that to her, but his frustration is getting the better of him.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Riley was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, taking tiny strands of her brown, hair into the curling iron. She was taking her time, making sure she was doing it perfectly. After awhile, she turned it off and grabbed a couple strands to pin back. She hairsprayed the curls slightly, not too much to where they would be sticky. She then started on her makeup, covering under her eyes with concealer from lack of sleep.

Her mind was in full throttle last night, and still is. She had almost canceled the date with Cade, but then Lucas would pop into her head. She knows this isn't the right way to go about things, but at the same time she can't keep watching Lucas be with Maya and be miserable. She has to have a life of her own, so maybe a harmless date with Cade could do the trick?

She is applying pink lipstick when a knock sounds at the door. "Come in." She mumbles.

Farkle steps inside gives Riley a slight smile. "You look very pretty." He points out.

"Thank you." She finishes up her lipstick before capping it. She turns around to face her friend, ready to hear the speech she knows he has cooked up. "Go ahead, I'm ready to listen."

Farkle puts his hands up in defense. "Who says I have anything to say?"

Riley's eyebrow goes up in question.

Farkle laughs awkwardly before his facial expression turns serious. "I don't think this is a good idea, Riles." He pauses a moment and sighs. "You aren't thinking clearly."

"I'm tired of thinking. That's all I do, Farkle." Her brown eyes begun to water, which makes her glad she decided on waterproof mascara. "I don't think I can handle another day with my mind. I just need to turn it off for at least one night. What is wrong with that?"

Farkle understood. He also knew that not thinking and just doing didn't solve problems, they usually caused more. "You can't just go out with someone you don't know, and even if you do, what are you going to do? You are on vacation. You aren't going to see him after this. If you ended liking him, you could get hurt all over again. I know you want to forget about everything with Lucas, but alll of that isn't going to go away over night."

Riley nods. "It's worth a try though. Thank you for always being here, Farkle. I love you for that. But I need to let go and I think this will help." She walks past him and into the bedroom. She slips on the heels she had picked out, which made her tan legs look amazing. "I think this will be a good night." She says aloud just as Farkle walks out.

She follows behind him into the living room. She twirls in front of everyone to show off her sundress she bought today.

Zay whistled. "Not too bad. Cade won't know what hit him."

Lucas' heart stops. He stares up her legs, to the yellow sundress, then to her bright pink lips. She was breathtaking. And she was going out with that guy like that. His fists clench, and they begin to turn white.

Maya gives her the thumbs up. "You look great!"

A knock then sounds at the front door of the condo.

"That must be Cade." Riley says, and begins to walk toward the door.

Lucas rushes off the chair and places his hand on her arm. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Concern has replaced the anger he had felt seconds ago. He doesn't know why, but he can't shake that something bad is going to happen to her.

Riley looks up at him with her big brown eyes. "I'll be fine." She takes her arm away from him and starts walking to the door again. She opens it and smiles at Cade, who is holding flowers in his hands. "Thank you!" She gushed, and takes them from him. "I'll put these in water and then we can go."

"Well that is just sweet." Maya says. "You might be just perfect for Riley."

Cade blushes before he looks at Lucas. He gives him a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

Lucas stares back at him and he swears he sees something in his facial expression.

Riley waves to the group. "I'll see you guys later." She exits out of the condo with Cade and they start walking to the elevater. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He tells her as they get on.

Meanwhile, Lucas is staring at the door, hoping she will decide to come back. She doesn't and within five minutes he turns away from it. "I really wish she wouldn't have gone." He tells Farkle.

"I do too." Farkle agreed.

Smackle places her arm over her boyfriend's shoulders. "She will be ok." She assures him.

"Can we talk?" Maya asks Lucas.

Lucas gives her a curt nod and they walk out to the balcony for privacy. "What's up?"

Maya crosses her arms and gives him a look. "You have barely talked to me, and all you can say is what's up? Why are you so mad at me?"

Lucas shakes his head at her. "You are the reason she is out with him. You encouraged this."

"He was cute and nice. She needed a date, she hasn't been on one in a long time." Maya points out. "I was helping her out."

Lucas ponders that for a moment. "Or did you do it to get her with another guy so she wouldn't be near me?"

The question hangs in the beach air for a few seconds.

Maya's face turns red. "Are you serious?" She shakes her head at him. "You are ridiculous and jealous. Why don't you just admit you have feelings for her and I'm just something to pass the time?" She says aloud.

"I will when you admit I'm a distraction from Josh." He volleys back.

Maya looks away from him. She stares out to the ocean and watches the waves crash against each other. She wishes out there instead of in this situation. "That's not true." She barely says above a whisper. "I love you."

Lucas turns her face so she would be looking at him. "You might love me, but you aren't in love with me." He takes a deep breath in and lets it out slowly. "We aren't right for each other, Maya."

A tear escapes. "Why because you want Riley instead?"

"That isn't what this is about. We were never right for each other and you know that too." He places a hand on her arm, but she backs away. "I know you kissed Josh. I overheard your conversation the other day."

Maya's blue eyes widen.

"I'm not the only guilty one in this, Maya. We are in love, just not with each other." He steps towards the balcony doors. "We aren't happy." He walks back into the room, feeling horrible but relieved at the same time.

Maya grips the railing hard and cries, but she's not sure if it's because she is hurt or if she knows she hasn't been happy in a long time.


	6. Chapter Six In the Midnight Hour

**_Here__ is the next chapter! I am so glad to be back and writing this story. Anyway, I hope you like it and please review. I love seeing the feedback I am getting. Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or their characters!_**

**Chapter Six/ In the Midnight Hour**

The room is full of tension. Zay, Smackle, Farkle, and Lucas are all seated around the table. Zay is peering up at Smackle, wondering what is going through her mind. He ponders what his next move will be for a few moments. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Smackle..." He thinks about if this is the route he wants to go. "Do you have any sevens?"

A wicked grin stretches across her face. "Go fish." She tells him with pride.

Zay grumpily grabs a card off the deck, and looks at what he picked up. An eight. "Dang it!"

Smackle's turn begins and her eyes roam the table to see if she should question Farkle or Zay. She lands on Zay and looks down at her cards one more time before asking, "Zay, do you have any eights?"

Zay throws his cards down on the table. "How in the world did you know?!" He grumbles. "I swear this game is rigged. She has won every time!"

Farkle laughs at his friend. "You are the one who dealt. How could it be rigged?"

Zay chooses to ignore that question and reverts his attention to his best friend, who has been staring at the door for a long time. "Lucas, are you okay?" He doesn't get a remark from him, so he waves his hand in front of his face, making Lucas finally look at him. "What is your deal?"

Lucas sighs. "I just thought she would be back by now."

Zay laughs. "They have only been gone an hour."

Lucas knows he is probably being ridiculous, but he can't help it. He wishes she wasn't out there with Cade. "I know."

Farkle pats his friend on the back before looking out towards the balcony doors. He spots Maya just sitting out there with a paper pad in her hands. "So, are you going to tell us what happened out there?" He has been curious ever since Lucas walked in without her.

"We broke up." Lucas says, feeling relieved that he can say that. He hates that he feels that way though. He is sad that they couldn't work things out, but he knows that they were never right for each other. All they did was fight and pine after other people. Of course he wasn't too crazy about the fact that she kissed Josh and he had to find out by overhearing their conversation. He isn't going to tell their friends about that, because he doesn't want anymore unneeded drama. Maya doesn't deserve that. "We weren't right for each other and we realized that."

Zay takes a sip of his water and then spits it out for dramatic effect. "Holy crap! I didn't see that coming!" They give him a look and he laughs. "I'm sorry I had to. But in all seriousness, I'm really sorry man."

Farkle acts like he is sorry too, but deep down he wanted this to happen. He cares so much for his friends, and he was tired of them being hurt all the time. He is hoping that this means they will work out all of their issues.

Josh is sitting on the couch and was skimming through his surfing magazine he had picked up earlier today. He perked up though when he heard Lucas announce him and Maya broke up. Josh lays his magazine to the side and walks to the balcony door to slide it open. He exits out and closes it behind him. He takes in the fresh, beach air before turning his attention to the beautiful, blonde.

Maya looks up from her drawing of the landscape she has been staring at for the past hour. She wanted to distract herself by drawing the crashing waves and the sparkly stars in the sky. She waits for Josh to say something, but when he doesn't, she speaks up. "I'm guessing you heard about the break up." She watches him nod and she sighs. "How bad is he talking about me right now?" She is devastated with herself. She didn't want Lucas to find out what she had done, especially with him just being nearby.

Josh takes a seat beside her. "Actually, he didn't say much. All he said was you two weren't right for each other." He takes her hand in his and starts to make circles with his thumb on it. "But I know that we are."

Maya takes her hand out of his and stands to her feet. She walks to the railing and lets out an exasperated breath. "I can't do this right now." Her blue eyes begin to water, but she pushes back the tears. "Lucas and I just broke up. I just need some time."

Josh stands to his feet as well. He doesn't want to wait. It feels like they have wasted so much time with all the mistakes they have made over the years. All he wants to do is take her in his arms, kiss her, and finally make her his. "I understand." He wraps his arms around her and holds her. He revels at the feeling of having her in his arms. The vanilla scent of her hair, and how she is pressed up against him is intoxicating. Instead of doing what he really wants to do, he lets go of her. He walks to the balcony door and turns to face her one more time. "Just please know that I am waiting for you."

She waits for him to get back inside completely before she lets the tears she was holding back fall. She wants to believe him. She wants to believe that he truly does love her and won't go anywhere, but she can't help but doubt him. "I wish Riley would hurry back." She says aloud, before she sits back down. She grabs her pad that holds her drawing, and begins to sketch with the charcoal she had laid aside.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

It was midnight. The phones are calling to see if she will pick up the phone. They had been waiting a couple hours before they decided that something wasn't right. That Riley should have been back by now. She wouldn't have stayed out with him for this long. She wouldn't keep her friends waiting and wondering where she is.

One call.

Two calls.

Three calls.

It became endless amounts of phone calls to her, and there was no answer.

Lucas is pacing back and forth in the living room. His heart is hammering his chest, his fists are clenched, and he can feel the fear and anger surging through his body. "This isn't like her at all. He had to of done something to her." He says aloud. He wishes he could gets his hands on Cade, but more than that he wishes that she would just walk through that door and they would know they are just being over dramatic. But he knows that isn't the case. He knows something has happened.

Smackle had just called the police when she walked in, worry etched all over her friend's faces. "They said they will be on the lookout, but since she hasn't been missing but for a few hours..."

Lucas stops listening to her, knowing he is just going to keep getting angry. He knew he shouldn't have let her go with him. He knew there was something up with that Cade guy.

Maya's face is in her hands, and she is trying to hold everything together, even though all she wants to do is fall apart. She was the one who convinced Riley to go on that date, and now there could be something wrong with her best friend.

"Are we sure something is wrong?" Zay asks. "She was saying earlier today she wanted to change things up a bit. Maybe she went hom-"

Lucas interrupts Zay. "There is no way in hell she would do that. We all know her, she isn't the type to just go home with a guy she barely knows."

Zay nods, because he knows it's the truth. Yes, she may have went out on a date with him, but she would never give up her morals over trying to prove a point. That isn't Riley at all.

"Plus, she would never ignore calls from us." Farkle points out.

Lucas shakes his head, unable to handle this any longer. "I'm going out there to look for her. I will find her." He tells them with determination clear in his voice.

They all stand with him and Farkle places his hand on Lucas. "We are all going out there."

They take their phones with them in case Riley or the police call them back and head out into the night to look for their beloved friend.

Lucas keeps looking at his phone, hoping her name will pop up on the screen. He feels more tears falling down his cheeks. He has to find her. He just has to. He keeps repeating that to himself as him and the gang begin searching in areas they think she might be in. He looks up to the sky and sends a prayer up. "Please, let her be okay, and please let us find her."

Smackle's phone then rings. She quickly grabs it out of her pocket and answers the call.

_**I'm sorry I know I'm terrible, but I had to leave a cliff hanger. I know this is a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. Please review and let me know what you think!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Six Days

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy and I want to thank you for reviewing! It keeps me motivated and lets me know what you think of it. Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or their characters!**_

**Chapter Seven/ Six Days**

It has been six days. Six days since the night they couldn't find Riley. Six days since Smackle got a phone call from the police station. Six days since they informed her that they found a girl that fit Riley's description in the hospital. Six days since they went up to the ICU, to find her in a coma. Six days since they saw the bruises and head trauma that was inflicted on her. Six days since they called her parents and they came down. They were in agony. They were told to wait by the Doctor, to see if she would wake up from her coma. All they can do is wait, and hope that her brown eyes will open again.

Lucas is sitting in the chair beside her bed, staring at the girl he has been in love with for years. His face is tear stricken, and his heart hurts. His hand is holding hers, wanting to feel her squeeze his hand back, to make this nightmare go away. He is lost, hurt, and angry. He wants to punch the wall, to find that Cade guy and kill him. He has never been so angry in his life, but most of his anger is pointed at himself. He knew he shouldn't have let her go. He could see something in Cade, and that bad feeling wouldn't let go of him. He should have stopped her. "No, I should have been with her when I had the chance. I should have never dated Maya, and I should have told Riley I was in love with her." He says aloud, and the tears begin to fall again. He can hear Cory and Topanga talking to the police outside of the room. They have all talked to them, telling them Cade's description.

"So you haven't found him yet?" Cory questions the officer.

The officer shakes his head and scratches his scruffy beard with his hand. "We are doing everything we can. She has not been the first brunette to of been assaulted. This has been an ongoing investigation."

"Did the other girls survive?" Topanga asks.

The officer sighs. "No, their injuries were too much for them. But from what the doctor has said about your daughter, she seems better than the others were."

Topanga cries into her husband's shoulder.

Lucas stops listening in on the conversation. He can't handle anymore. All he wants to do is hold Riley, and tell her how much he loves her. He wants to kiss her soft, pink lips like he had done so many years before. "Please princess, wake up." He pleads as he runs his hand along her smooth face. If he could give up his own life for her to wake up, he would.

The group walks into the room, and Maya immediately heads to the other side of her best friend. Her eyes are rimmed red, and her whole body feels numb. She can't lose her best friend. This can't happen. "Has there been any changes?" She asks Lucas. She hadn't been gone long, Josh had forced her to the cafeteria to put something in her stomach. She hasn't been saying much to Lucas, she knows the last thing he wants is to talk to her.

Lucas shakes his head. "She hasn't moved. And the police haven't found Cade yet."

Maya sniffles just as she cries. "This is all my fault." Her voice cracks.

Josh rushes to her side and wraps his arms around her. "It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. We can't keep pointing fingers at ourselves. Riley wouldn't want us to be doing this."

Lucas sighs before nodding in agreement. "Stop blaming yourself Maya."

Maya raises her head up, completely shocked. She thought he blamed her.

"Josh is right. We can't keep doing this. Riley would be so upset if she knew." He places his hand on Maya's arm, a friendly gesture he's glad he's able to do. "We all have to stick together. For Riley."

Farkle, Smackle, and Zay come on each side as well. They stand close and look over their best friend. "We are friends forever." Farkle says.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Maya is poking her fork into the salads few times before putting some of the ranch soaked lettuce in her mouth. She is sitting with the group in the room. They had all decided to get food and bring it up, just in case Riley wakes up.

It's been a few hours since they all said they would stick together, and they still mean it.

Josh has even bought everyone their food, even if their stomachs feel nauseated from just a few bites. Their nerves are on fire, and they can't seem to shake them, not until they know what is going to happen.

Cory is the first to speak. "So did everyone enjoy their vacation before all this happened?" He was curious about the trip ever since his daughter had mentioned it to him. He knew about the group drama, and wondered if anything ever got resolved before the worst possible thing could happen. He needed a distraction.

"Well, we did some fun stuff like go on the beach, eat some food, shop for souvenirs, oh and have lots of drama with it." Zay tells Mr. Matthews. "Like, Maya and Lucas broke up." He points between them like Cory doesn't know who they are.

Cory's attention turned to Lucas and Maya. "You broke up?"

Maya nods, not wanting to go into great detail of why their relationship ended. She didn't want to talk to anyone about it, except for Riley. She wishes that Riley would have been the first to know. She wishes a lot of things.

"Yes, sir. We realized we weren't right for each other." Lucas tells him.

Cory nods slightly, understanding the reason why. He knew they weren't right for each other since the beginning, but it was a lesson they had to learn on their own. Even though they aren't in his class anymore, he still wants to teach and guide them to where they need to be. He watches Lucas eye his daughter then, and notices the look automatically. It's the look he always gave Topanga and still gives to her today. He really does love her and it makes Cory's heart ache more. His daughter is supposed to be able to get to figure out her relationships. He is supposed to watch her go to college, and one day marry the man of her dreams. He is supposed to be able to watch her own child grow. His eyes water for the millionth time this week. It's too much for him to bear. He can't handle looking at all the bruises on her arms and the wrap that is around her head. It's unbearable to see the wires and hear the machine beep to her heart beat. This was never supposed to happen.

Lucas notices Mr. Matthew's demeanor, and stands from his chair. He walks to the man he has grown close to, and wraps his arms around him. It hurts Lucas to see his teacher, a man that has seemed so strong and unbreakable, be so broken in front of him. "We are all here." Lucas tells him, as he begins to cry himself. He feels Mr. Matthews hug him back before he loses control and breaks down completely. Lucas just keeps holding on to him, and tries to keep himself in check. This is the hardest thing he has ever had to go through. Seconds turns into minutes, before Lucas backs away when he feels Mr. Matthews has let out all he could.

Cory places a hand on Lucas' arm and smiles through his red face. "I'm glad she has you." He tells him before he looks at all of the supporters in the room. "I'm glad she has all of you. Every one of you have been so amazing to my daughter. Thank you so much." He wipes away his tears and walks over to Riley. He grabs her hand and just stands there looking down at his beautiful daughter.

"We would do anything for her." Farkle says, his voice strained from the crying.

Maya places her head in her hands and tries to take in a few deep breaths. She wishes this was a bad dream, and that she would wake up any minute. She can't stand the waiting, and wondering if the one person she loves most in this world is going to wake up. She wants to take back all the fighting they have done the past few months. She doesn't want the last thing Riley remembers is her forcing her to go on a date with a stranger, with her trying to force a relationship with a guy that should have been with Riley in the first place.

Josh places a hand on Maya's back and rubs it gently. He has learned that this gesture seems to calm her down more than anything.

"She squeezed my hand!" Cory shouts to the group.

Topanga rushes out of her chair to her daughter's side and notices slight movements. "Oh my gosh, she is moving! I'll get the doctor!" She runs out of the room towards the nursing station. "She is waking up!" She yells excitedly to the nurses on duty. She rushes back inside the room.

Lucas' heart skips a beat. He is standing to the side of the room, letting Riley's parents and Maya be the first people she sees. He is waiting impatiently as he hears her choking against the tube they had in her throat. He smiles as they take it out and her she tries to catch her breath. Smackle and Zay are smiling beside him, with happy tears running down their cheeks. Lucas can't stop the tears from falling, and his heart beat won't slow down. He is too happy, too overwhelmed, that he feels like he might fall over from all the emotions that is building inside of him.

Riley's eyes slowly open, and she tries to take in her surroundings once her vision stops spinning. She blinks a few times and notices the white walls. She peers down at her arm, spotting an IV sticking out of her skin. Her fingers trace the bruises that are visible, and feels the ache inside of her head. She looks up from her arm and sees her parents and best friend staring down at her. "Hi." She tells them, her voice barely above a whisper. "Why are you crying, Peaches?" She asks Maya, her mind a bit foggy at the moment.

"I'm just so glad you are okay." Maya says.

Topanga squeezes her daughter's hand. "We all are."

Riley looks around the room and sees Farkle standing, his face red and wet from crying. "Hi, Farkle." She says. "Don't be sad, apparently I'm okay."

Farkle laughs slightly, still in shock that she is awake and making jokes. "You are right. I am very happy you are okay."

Her brown eyes then find a pair of sea green ones. She blinks a few times at him and turns her head slightly to get a better look at him. It makes her head sting with pain, but she ignores it.

Lucas walks to her, unable to wait any longer. "Hi, Riles."

Riley stares at him for a few moments, unable to understand what is going on. Her face twists into confusion. "Who are you?" She asks him.

_**I know I am terrible! Please let me know what you think and review! I'm hoping to have the next chapter out soon!**_


	8. **********

**TEMPORARILY ON HOLD**

I'm so sorry for not updating or letting anyone know I wasn't. I have had to temporarily stop writing. I'm getting married soon and the planning has been taking up a lot of time for the wedding and our lives after. Also with this COVID-19 stuff going on, I'm working extra. I will say that I will continue this story. I apologize for making everyone wait and that I have to make y'all wait longer. I promise this is not the end of my updates. Thank you all so much for being patient and for reviewing my story. I appreciate you all!!


End file.
